Fearful Identities
by VelocityEX
Summary: After some hard time, Goku and Vegeta managed to perfect the fusion! But how will they defeat Janemba?


**Hi guys! This is my first fan fic here at so I am a bit new to the biz. But I had fun writing this fan fic, and I hope you enjoy it too! Reviews and comments are appreciated!**

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I am neither Goku nor Vegeta...I am the one with the power to destroy you."

A radiant burse of Ki energy flared from this new hero. Janemba stared in shock at this bright source of light shining down from Hell itself. It was nearly impossible...it had nearly succeded in killing those other two meddlers. But no matter. It would destroy this new foe too. Janemba just grunted with a tight-lipped smile. It couldn't speak, but the message was clear- It didn't believe what the foe had said.

Gogeta just stared at Janemba with cold, green eyes. Preparing himself into martial arts stance, he rushed forward at Janemba. It smiled, and prepared itself into stance as well.  
He started out with a roundhouse kick, which was quickly anticipated and blocked by Janemba. This leaving Gogeta with a huge opening, he sucker punched Janemba, and with its guard down, protecting its face, Gogeta slammed Janemba far throughout the landscape of Hell. Janemba quickly recovered and slowed. It got itself up from the hard ground, and started with hard determination at Gogeta. He simply was looking at the sky, looking as determined as he had when the battle started. He turned to look at Janemba, and then he had quickly shimmered out of view.

Janemba, quickly realizing this strange calamity, rolled, just in time to dodge Gogeta's spinning kick. Moving quickly, it jumped backwards, and while still in the air, did a series of fast hand movements, then pressed its palms together, with another smile. The large blast was slowly moving its way towards Gogeta, still looking calm. After some time, it had gotten extremely close, and was threatining to swallow him up. Outstreching his right hand, Gogeta yelled as a pulsating Kiai was released from his palm. Roaring its way through the ravaged land, it met in its path the large blast Janemba had previously released. Easily going right through it, the Kiai continued screaming, sending Janemba back a few meters, while the blast had somehow evaporated..

Janemba got itself up from the ground, while Gogeta teleported away from his current position, ending up some distance away from Janemba. Looking at it again with his cold green eyes, he started powering up again, filling up Hell with his powerful energy.

"I promised I would destroy you. I have no intentions of not carrying out that promise!" Gogeta said with powerful determination as he picked up a pace, his aura growing larger and more threating-looking, silver electricity snapping here and there, those green eyes now filled with calm once again.

For the first time in its life, Janemba felt fear. Fear itself.

Gogeta, still surronding by his all-seemingly powerful aura, cupped his two hands to his side. A large blue sphere of energy started to grow while still in his hands, Gogeta still in this stance. Janemba, remembering this attempt in the past, lost all fear and began to grin malicoulosly. The sphere of energy was growing more larger, even larger, while Gogeta still had not decided to release it. Janemba, full of hate, picked up a small item, transformed it into a large sword, ran at his opponent. Gogeta, calm as ever, disappeared again.

Janemba, no longer being able to anticipate Gogeta's quick movements once he vanished, began to move its head quickly, looking for the vanished Saiyajin.

"Up here"

Janemba managed to look just in time to see the Saiyajin move his cupped hands from his sides to his front, outstreched- with Janemba as the target.

When the dust settled, Gogeta now began looking around for Janemba from his position in the area. He was suprised to learn the answer to his question was right below him. Suprisingly, Janemba had survived the blast at point-blank range, being able to quickly throw its arms in front of it as well as its sword, using those to take the brunt of the blast. Looking at Gogeta with bile hatred, it picked up his sword, readied it, then seemingly, turned to blocks as it disappeared.

It appeared behind Gogeta, ready for the kill. Gogeta, noting of this, hit Janemba in the face using his elbow, jumped forward, and while still in range, used both feet to hit Janemba full force in the face again. He quickly turned around and shot an energy blast at Janemba, causing the blast to blow up in Janemba's face.

When Gogeta caught himself in his jump and stood up, Janemba's face was a mess. Once again radiating that form of pure hatred, Janemba simply regenerated his face again. Gogeta did not show any signs of astonishment.

"It looks like you may be more of a foe than I had originally had thought. I suppose I have to destroy you now. You were a powerful creature in your own right. I have no regrets of this fight, and putting that aside, I hope you get a fitting punishment when you return to Hell." Gogeta stated.

Janemba simply grunted.

Gogeta simply rushed forward in a strange matter, leaving huge amounts of holes in Janemba's chest. Teleporting behind it, Gogeta, for a few moments, thought it over, then knee-jabbed hard in the back of Janemba's neck, once, then twice. Gaining the monementum from this move, the fused Saiyajin flew forward, and uppercuted Janemba using only his foot. Catching himself in the jump after this move, Gogeta landed with his back to Janemba, his hand outstreched in the air. He turned forward and once again looked at Janemba with pure determination. Gogeta's hand began to glow with a spectrum light, then grew into a small, multi-colored, energy ball. Gogeta simply clenched the ball in his hand, which disappeared into small sparkles. Janemba, not standing for anymore of this, ran forward at Gogeta, its fist ready to hit. Gogeta, still looking calm, threw the reformed energy ball at Janemba, which blew up at its feet.

When the dust settled, Janemba had disappeared. The wind from the destruction did nothing to harm nor bother Gogeta, all it did was slowly rip the outstreched belt at Gogeta's waist...


End file.
